narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Aoi Rokushō
|Zdjęcie=Aoi_Rokusho.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=緑青アオイ |Rōmaji=Rokushō Aoi |Polski=Jarosław Domin |Japoński=Ryōtarō Okiayu |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 1=182,5 cm |Ranga część 1=Jōnin |Klasyfikacja=Poszukiwany Ninja |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Amegakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Oboro |Boruto=Nie |Anime=102 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: The Broken Bond |Występuje w=Anime, Gra }} był jōninem z Amegakure, oraz poszukiwanym ninja z Konohagakure. Przeszłość Aoi to dawny instruktor z Konohy. Przekonał Idate Morino do wykradnięcia miecza zwanego Raijin no Ken, który należał do Tobiramy Senju, drugiego Hokage. Kazał mu też ukraść zwój z zakazanymi technikami o nazwie Fūin no Sho. Idate został oszukany. Wierzył, że po tym co zrobił awansuje na rangę Chūnina. Miecz był tylko raz w rękach Aoiego. Jednak po odebraniu skradzionych rzeczy Aoi i Idate uciekli do Amegakure. Kiedy Ibiki wraz z dwoma członkami ANBU złapali go, Aoi szybko zabił obydwu ninja z ANBU. Wtem Idate zdołał uciec dzięki wskazówce Ibikiego, jednakże w tym samym czasie Aoi zaatakował egzaminatora z Konohy. Mimo ataku udało się uciec obydwóm ninja. Rokushō został Jōninem w Amegakure. Umiejętności Broń Aoi potrafi używać specjalnej parasolki, w której znajdują się zatrute senbon, a dzięki technikę Joro Senbon, którą z nimi połączył, w efekcie daje przeciwnikowi podwójną, powolną i ciężką śmierć. Może używać także tych senbon jako zwykłego narzędzia do walki. Daje to mu przewagę, zamiast używania zwykłych. Raijin no Ken (Miecz) thumb|180px|Aoi dzierżący miecz piorunów Był to miecz, który został skradziony przez Idate Morino. Należał kiedyś do Tobiramy Senju. Chłopak po oddaniu miecza został oszukany przez Rokushō. Broń ta miała możliwość władania piorunami. Był nawet zdolny zatrzymać atak Chidori użyty przez Sasuke. Aoi potrafił razić i paraliżować swoich przeciwników oraz tworzyć tarcze. Część I Misja Eskorty do Kraju Herbaty Aoi wraz z Drużyną Oboro zostali wynajęci przez Kyūroku Wagarashi, który pochodził z Rodziny Wagarashi by uniemożliwili zwycięstwo Idate w wyścigu. Kyūroku chciał mieć stu procentową pewność wygranej Fukusuke Hikyakuya. Jeżeli Idate by przegrał to Jirōchō Wasabi wraz z całą Rodziną Wasabi nie sprawowali by więcej władzy nad Krajem Herbaty. Kilka osób z Konohagakure niosło ważną wiadomość dotyczącą wyścigu. Jednak przeszkodził im w tym Aoi, który użył techniki Jouro Senbon. Później grupa Oboro spotkała się z Aoi'm po dalsze instrukcje. Drużyna dostała rozkaz śledzenia Idate, kiedy Aoi podążał za Fukusake. Następnie kiedy Aoi i Fukusake są już na łodzi obserwują ucieczkę Idate. Po niedługim czasie grupa Oboro zniszczyła łódź Idate. Aoi niszczy zbroję Idate'go. Rzuca swoje parasolki w górę i atakuje zatrutymi senbon w chłopca. Nagle zaczęło padać a Idate leży na ziemi, odczuwając przeszywający ból. Jednak próbuje się bronić wyciągając z kieszeni nóż, Aoi odebrał mu tę broń równocześnie grożąc chłopcu. Rokushō kopnął Idatego, zostawiając go także na ziemi gdy ten cierpiał. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha i Sakura Haruno w końcu docierają na pomoc przyjacielowi. Aoi będąc zarozumiałym jest przekonania, że nie ma znaczenia ile Geninów się stawi z nim walce to i tak Jōnin wygra. Ponownie wyrzuca parasolki w powietrze atakując zatrutymi senbon w Drużynę 7 i Idate. Po ataku nic się im praktycznie nie staje, ponieważ posiadają antidotum od Tsunade. thumb|left|180px|Aoi walczy z Sasuke. Aoi jest już po stronie Fukusuke. Walczy już ze swoim mieczem przeciw Naruto i Sasuke. Idate próbował pomóc jednak Aoi sparaliżował go swoim mieczem. Sasuke użył Chidori na nim, jednak bezskutecznie ponieważ miecz Rokushō potrafił odbić elektryczne ataki. Aoi sparaliżował również Sasuke, następnie próbował go zabić, jednak został on uratowany przez Sakurę. Do walki wkroczył Naruto, który po kilku nieudanych próbach pokonał go przy użyciu Rasengan. Naruto złamał Aoiemu miecz Rasenganem. Siła jutsu sprawiła, że Aoi spadł z klifu, co go najprawdopodobniej zabiło. Ciekawostki *''Aoi'' (あおい) znaczy niebieski ''lub ''zielony, a Rokushō (緑青) znaczy miedź. *Jest na długo jedynym ninja z Ame, który posiada nazwisko. *Choć nie pojawia się on w mandze, w anime służy on jako dodatkowy powód opuszczenia przez Sasuke Konohy. Podczas powrotu do wioski, po pokonaniu Aoiego, Sasuke jest zazdrosny, że sam go nie pokonał, a Naruto się to udało. de:Aoi Rokushou en:Aoi Rokushō es:Aoi Rokushō pt-br:Aoi Rokushō Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja